ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Veronica Townsend
Veronica Townsend is a secondary character, who became main in the Season 4, of the "The O.C.". She was portrayed by Paula Trickey. Veronica is the mother of Taylor. She worked as a sports agent throughout Newport Beach and southern California, and serves as chairwoman of the parents' committee at The Harbor School. Her daughter, Taylor, is a graduate of the prestigious school. Story of the character Before the Pilot Divorced from her husband, Taylor's father, an area auto dealer, Veronica has carved out her own financial success representing professional athletes in negotiations with their respective teams and additional interests. Her career highs have often come at the expense of Veronica's relationship with her daughter. Season 3 When Taylor decided to take Marissa Cooper defenses, in the shooting that involved Ryan Atwood's older brother, Trey, she confronts her daughter, for putting herself against her. Veronica is the only member of the parents committee to vote against Marissa's reinstatement to Harbor for the spring 2006 semester. Several episodes later, Veronica appeared again, when she joined the dating site, created by Kirsten Cohen and Julie. She was paired with Neil Roberts, father of Summer, her daughter Taylor classmate, and arch-nemesis. Julie set the couple up together, but as she too liked Dr. Roberts, she spied on their dates and eventually wins Dr. Roberts' affections. Seth eventually tells him a lie, telling her, that Dr. Roberts has a genital herpes, and that if she would continue to frequent him, she would surely pass it on to him. Dr. Roberts later begins a relationship with Julie. Season 4 Veronica initially does not know that Taylor has returned to Newport instead of staying at the Sorbonne as planned. Taylor spots her mom at the Newport Beach Yacht Club after running into Summer and is able to escape before being spotted. During Thanksgiving, Veronica discovered where her daughter was and also discovered Taylor had impulsively married an older man during her brief stay in France. Realizing that his daughter's behavior was immature and irresponsible, she made the decision to kick her out of the house. Taylor moves into the Roberts mansion with Julie and Kaitlin, and later, Summer. When Taylor and Ryan later fell off the Cohens' roof and were both unconscious in hospital, she showed little concern for her daughter's health and was instead angry that her holiday plans had been disrupted by Taylor's accident. Summer, Julie and Kaitlin showed up at the airport to tell Veronica about the accident and to prevent her from boarding her flight to Mexico. Julie threatened to call airport security and tell them Veronica had a bomb if she didn't visit Taylor, so Veronica relents. After a brief visit, Taylor tells Veronica she's fine and to enjoy her holiday. While Taylor and Ryan were unconscious, both ended up in an "alternative universe" in which Ryan never existed, and where Veronica had a son, instead of a daughter, also called Taylor. In this universe, "our Taylor", faced her biggest fear : Veronica. Thanks to her courage, she managed to return to "his reality". After the earthquake, Veronica goes looking for Taylor. During the earthquake, she shot her in the foot by mistake with a rocket launcher, after it has been mistaken for a "zombie". Taylor rode her mother to the hospital on a bike with a wagon attached to the back of it. On the way, they were noticed by Frank Atwood, Julie and Kaitlin. At the hospital, the two reconciled when Taylor discovers that Veronica, had worried about her, and was looking for her daughter. The two telling each other "I Love You" for the first time, and share a hug. They then leave the hospital with the Cohen's, Julie, Kaitlin, Frank Atwood (Ryan's biological father), Summer Roberts and her rabbit Pancakes, whom Veronica had to hold in the wagon much to her dismay. References Appearances Season 3 * The Swells * The Anger Management * The Safe Harbor * The Sister Act * The Graduates Season 4 * The Avengers * The Cold Turkey * The Chrismukk-huh? * The Night Moves de: Veronica Townsend Category:The O.C. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters (Season 3) Category:Secondary Characters (Season 4) Category:Female Characters Category:Parents Category:Residents in Newport Beach